Shinichi no está
by Sally la maga
Summary: Tan cerca, tan lejos... LEMON


DETECTIVE CONAN

SHINICHI NO ESTÁ.

La visita al profesor Agase no había sido muy alentadora que digamos para el pequeño Conan. El profesor le había llamado aquella tarde con tal de hacerle unas pruebas para comprobar si sufría efectos secundarios de la píldora que le hicieron tomar aquel par de misteriosos hombres vestidos de negro y que le había dado la apariencia de un niño. De paso también había probado una pastilla que había creado su amigo científico con el fin de devolverlo a su antiguo aspecto del joven detective Shinichi Kudo, pero a parte de dejar a Conan con unos momentáneos e insoportables sabor amargo en la boca y dolor en el estómago, esa intentona no había dado ningún resultado. Las pruebas que le había hecho el profesor confirmaron que estaba creciendo: ahora medía unos seis centímetros más que en su primer día como Conan Edogawa, cosa de la que él ya se había percatado al haber tenido que renovar su vestuario hacía poco. Eso significaba que aquella píldora le había regresado al estado físico de niño, pero que en el indeseable caso que no encontrara un antídoto, no se quedaría para toda su vida en ese aspecto, sino que pasaría otra vez por las fases de la niñez y la adolescencia, lo que al menos no extrañaría a nadie. No deseó pensar en las consecuencias de esa posible situación, en que ya nunca más pudiera ser Shinichi Kudo.

Era de noche cuando llegó a casa de los Mouri. Ya había cenado en casa del profesor Agase y lo único que deseaba era ir a su habitación y meterse en la cama. Le abrió la puerta Ran, vestida en pijama, quien le saludó con un perdido "Hola", y la vio dirigirse al balcón. La sala de estar se hallaba oscura; seguramente Kogoro ya se había ido a dormir. Conan miró hacia el balcón y sobre la negrura del cielo nocturno vio la silueta de Ran apoyada en la barandilla, una figura que le pareció dolorosamente melancólica, como si fuese un fantasma errante. Le sorprendió ver que su amiga se pasaba los dedos a la altura de los ojos. ¿Se estaba secando lágrimas?

Se acercó a ella y se colocó a su lado, dirigiendo la vista a la ciudad entre las barras de la barandilla.

-Hola, Ran, ¿estás llorando?- preguntó a la joven con su simulada inocencia.

Ella se sobresaltó al oír esas palabras, y se volvió hacia Conan, de quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-No, claro que no- exclamó Ran con una sonrisa forzada-. ¿Por qué tendría que estar llorando?

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

-Tal vez… estás pensando en Shinichi?- preguntó Conan mirando a su antaño compañera de clase, sin atreverse a contemplarla de lleno.

-Tal vez sí- respondió con una sonrisa triste-. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que él se marchó para investigar ese caso secreto que tiene entre manos. ¿Cuándo acabará y volverá junto a mí? Es cierto que me llama constantemente, diciéndome que está bien y todo eso, pero no es lo mismo. Dios, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de cuánto le quiero, de cuánto le necesito.

Nuevas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

Conan la escuchaba con emoción y tristeza. Cómo hubiera deseado que en esos momentos desaparecieran los efectos de la píldora.

-Estoy… Estoy seguro de que él también te echa mucho de menos- pudo decir.

-Gracias, Conan- contestó Ran revolviéndole el pelo y sonriendo de nuevo-. Eres mi mejor consuelo.

-¿Y qué pasaría si Shinichi ya nunca volviera?- se atrevió a preguntar el pequeño detective.

-No digas eso, Conan- exclamó Ran-. ¿Cómo no va a volver? Un día de estos me llamará para comunicarme que está de regreso.

-Pero contesta. ¿Y si en el peor de los casos él ya nunca volviera?

Ran no contestó de inmediato.

-No lo sé. Supongo que me entristecería mucho. Me arrepentiría que mi orgullo le ocultara mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, de haberme reído cuando me insinuó, poco antes de desaparecer, la posibilidad de que nos hiciéramos novios- hizo una pausa-. Me costaría, pero seguramente me recuperaría. Tengo toda la vida por delante. Quizá me volvería a enamorar, ¿por qué no?

Conan la miró con una sonrisa afligida. También él imaginó las consecuencias de que ya no volviera a ser Shinichi. Simularía la muerte de sus supuestos padres, y convencería a Kogoro para que le adoptara. Y tal vez con el paso del tiempo y estar siempre juntos, algún día Ran dejaría de tratarle como a un niño y lo haría como algo más que un amigo… Sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados con los párpados apretados. No debía pensar así. Seguro que muy pronto descubriría a la organización misteriosa y el antídoto.

-¿Sabes?- dijo la joven de repente- Tú me recuerdas un poco a Shinichi.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, tienes su misma mirada y su misma sonrisa. Seguramente cuando seas mayor serás tan guapo como él.

Conan se sonrojó, desviando los ojos de ella. Trató de cambiar de tema:

-¿Sabes? He cenado bastante bien en casa del profesor Arase, pero me he quedado con un poco de hambre- dijo el chaval colocando una mano sobre su estómago-. ¿Te importa hacerme algo de comer?

Entonces se percató de que Ran le miraba fijamente de una manera extraña, como extasiada, con la boca entreabierta. Ella le acarició la mejilla, lo que le dio un escalofrío.

-Bueno, es que ahora no tengo ganas de meterme en la cocina- respondió dulcemente-. Pero si quieres en mi habitación guardo una caja de galletas. ¿Me acompañas a cogerla?

-Bueno- dijo Conan encogiéndose de hombros. No era cierto que tuviera hambre, pero al menos había conseguido salir de la situación. La joven le cogió de la mano y marcharon hacia su dormitorio.

Una vez estuvieron en él Ran cerró la puerta detrás de sí y abrió la luz del escritorio. Se sentó en la cama.

-¿Y dónde están las galletas?- preguntó Conan en vista de que no parecía que ella tuviera intención de cogerlas.

-Creo que las metí en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

El pequeño abrió uno por uno los cajones a los que había hecho referencia su amiga, pero, extrañado, no encontró lo que andaba buscando.

-Oye, Ran, aquí no…- empezó a decir mientras se volvía hacia ella, pero lo que vio a continuación le cortó la frase.

Ran continuaba sentada en la cama, pero se había quitado los pantalones del pijama y las bragas, y permanecía con las piernas abiertas ante Conan, mostrando al chico su botón rojo y la hendidura que daba a su interior, con los primeros pliegues separados por sus dedos índices.

-Da un beso aquí- dijo ella gravemente.

Conan se había quedado con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca entreabierta. Permaneció estático, sin reaccionar durante unos instantes.

-¡Ran!- exclamó finalmente- ¿Has hecho venir a tu habitación con engaños a un niño inocente para que te chupara el coño? Eres una maldita pervertida abusadora de menores- hizo una pausa. Esas palabras hicieron que la culpabilidad se reflejara en el rostro de la joven-. Qué asco me das. Y pensar que yo…

Indignado, se dirigió a la puerta, pero Ran le detuvo, arrodillándose y rodeándole el vientre con los brazos, apoyada su cara sobre los hombros de él.

-Perdóname, Conan- dijo con tono lloroso-. Tienes razón, soy una maldita pervertida- el chico se dio la vuelta, mirándose ambos frente a frente-. Abusar de un niño, y de ti, a quien tus padres nos han dejado con toda la confianza, y que siempre te has portado bien con nosotros. En otras circunstancias yo nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que iba a hacer. La ausencia de Shinichi me está volviendo loca. Imagínate: tenía intención de hacerlo contigo pensando que eras él.

Sonreía, pero las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos. Se levantó y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados.

Conan la miraba con la boca entreabierta. Entonces apareció una expresión seria en su rostro. Se acercó a la joven y, quitándose las zapatillas, se subió a la cama, junto a su amada.

-Ran.

Ella se volvió hacia él y, ante su sorpresa, Conan la besó en la boca. La dulzura que sintió Ran de aquel beso le hizo perder todo contacto con su alrededor, y las fuerzas que pudiera haber tenido para rechazarlo desaparecieron completamente. Sin quererlo sus ojos fueron cerrándose y colocó una mano sobre la nuca de Conan. Él también había cerrado los ojos y había puesto su mano sobre el hombro de Ran. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, intercambiándose la saliva. Al poco rato y con lentitud sus labios se despegaron.

-Co… Conan, esto no está bien- dijo Ran tratando de pensar racionalmente.

-Puedes llamarme Shinichi si quieres- le respondió él sin dejar su expresión seria. Se quitó las gafas.

Ran le miró a los ojos. Vio la penetrante mirada de Shinichi ante ella. Entonces fue cuando cualquier pensamiento lógico que aún le quedara se desmoronó por completo y sus sentimientos fueron lo único que a partir de ese momento mandaron en su cabeza.

-Shinichi… ¡Shinichi!

Se besaron de nuevo. Conan fue desabrochando la camisa del pijama de Ran, sin que esta diera ninguna muestra de oponerse. Los pechos de la muchacha quedaron al descubierto, y Conan fue masajeándolos mientras empezaba a besar y mordisquear el cuello de su amante. Ran se dejó vencer finalmente, cayendo lentamente en la cama sobre su espalda. Conan lamía con tesón los pezones de ella. La amaba, y deseaba ayudarla de alguna manera, quería aliviarle esa pesadumbre que sentía por no poder estar con él, aunque siempre lo estuviese y, muy a su pesar, tuviera que ocultárselo. Conan se sintió culpable: Ran no sabía que en realidad estaba haciendo el amor con Shinichi; ella creía que tenía sobre sí un niño llamado Conan Edogawa, aunque, al fin y al cabo, su querida compañera se estaba imaginando que lo estaba haciendo con Shinichi. ¿Acaso no era lo mismo que si ella supiera quién era Conan en realidad?

Ran tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza vuelta a un lado, y los dedos de su mano derecha pasaban entre los mechones del cabello de Conan. En sus sueños era Shinichi quien ahora le estaba lamiendo los labios menores y el clítoris.

-Shinichi… ¡Oh!

Después Conan se quitó la ropa, y colocó a Ran a gatas sobre la cama. Su pequeño pene formaba una perfecta erección, con la que acarició las nalgas y el ano de la chica.

-Deprisa, Shinichi.

Conan introdujo suavemente su miembro dentro de Ran. Notó algo de resistencia, y ella gimió un poco. En vista que no se quejaba más, empezó a moverse. El nerviosismo de ambos fue desapareciendo, y Ran fue agitándose al ritmo de las acometidas de Conan.

-¡Shinichi! ¡Te quiero, Shinichi! ¡Oh! ¡Ooooh!

-¡Yo también te quiero, Ran! ¡Aaaah!

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo al unísono.

Ran se derrumbó sobre su estómago, permaneciendo así estirada. Conan se quedó de rodillas, entre las piernas de la muchacha, con los puños apoyados sobre el edredón. Permanecieron unos segundos así, sin hablarse, sin mirarse.

Ran se incorporó y se colocó ante Conan, también de rodillas.

-Conan, lo siento, perdóname- dijo mientras le abrazaba.

-No te preocupes, Ran- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa-. Nadie me ha obligado a nada. Yo soy feliz si he podido ayudarte en algo.

-Conan…

Ran no supo por qué, pero le pareció ver a una persona adulta y no a un niño. Tal vez habría sido su imaginación al pensar que estaba con Shinichi, pero no le parecía que Conan se hubiera comportado durante los momentos anteriores como un infante que sabe poco o nada sobre sexo.

Él se apartó de ella y se bajó de la cama. Cogió sus gafas y se las puso. Luego se vistió con su ropa interior y los pantalones, y cogió el resto de ropa. Ran le observaba.

-Conan, ¿estás llorando?- le preguntó de repente.

-No, no es nada- contestó con una sonrisa melancólica y pasándose las manos por las mejillas-. Buenas noches, Ran, hasta mañana.

Se percató que su amiga le miraba tristemente.

-Por favor, Ran, no te culpes de nada- dijo acercándosele-. Seguimos siendo amigos, y siempre recordaré esta noche como una maravillosa primera vez.

-Sí- exclamó ella sonriendo tímidamente.

Conan salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Estaba seguro que algún día volvería a ser Shinichi Kudo y podría amar a Ran como tal, ya fuera mostrándose a los demás como este o como Conan Edogawa.

FIN


End file.
